Item Synthesis
Item Synthesis is a game system that turns any two items into another item. This is performed by using a certain kind of plant, and can use this method to gain any consummable item that can be obtained. The plant can be found only in the Wind Forest at the following locations: Wind Bound 3, Wind Shelter 3, Way of Wind 2, Way of Wind 4, Wind Patina 1, Wind Harvest 3, Wind Harvest 6, Wind Sport 3, Wind Sport 6. Method Go to the plant and select to give items to it. Then select any two items from the list of items in your item pack, and confirm after selecting the last item to process the synthesis. After the animation, it will tell you what item you have obtained after the synthesis. Mechanics * When selecting items, the game uses the 1st item selected as the base for the new item. This directly influences what item you get out of a certain type of item. For example, synthesizing an egg as the first item will become another egg after the synthesis is complete. * When selecting items, the game uses the 2nd item selected as the "Synth Number". This is considered the "magnitude" or strength of the item used, and directly influences what item you get out of a certain category of strength. For example, synthesizing an item with a Synth Number of 3 as the second item will become one of the items that belong to the same Synth Number after the synthesis is complete. * There is around a 10% chance of getting a Mugwort instead of an intended item. This is considered a "flop" or failed synthesis. * There is around a 10% chance that, assuming the synthesis is successful, you get an item that is 1 Synth Number lower than usual. For example, assuming you're using any egg as the 1st and an "Inferno Book" (Synth 4) as the 2nd, you'll get a Bugich egg instead of any egg under Synth Number 4. Chart The chart is as follows: Item Offset (Hex), Item Name, Synth Number Notes # Due to having a non-existent Synth Number in the game's code, the following items cannot be obtained from a successful synthesis: Sweet knight Paraphaelia: Cocona Hat, Cinnamon Hat, Choco Hat, Vanilla Hat, Mint Hat. Egg: Drackich, Kalma (Earth), Kalma (Water), Kalma (Fire), Kalma (Wind), Special Egg, Dummy (Deradrakich), Dummy (Deprolcoch) Extracts: Life Extract, Mystic Extract, Power Extact, Health Extract, Wise Extract, Heart Extract, Speed Extract. # Despite having a Synth Number in the game's code, the Figurines cannot be used as a usable item, and so cannot be used for synthesis. # The Bugich egg is the only egg with a Synth Number of 3, so synthesizing any egg as the 1st item with an item of a Synth Number of 3 will usually result in a Bugich egg. Likewise, the Lionheart is the only item with a Synth Number of 6, so using another Lionheart as the 2nd item will usually result in a Lionheart. References # Jade Cocoon 2 Board at Gamefaqs